


Urinal

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophilia, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat becomes the communal urinal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urinal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr: http://calibornication.tumblr.com/post/32726683717/questionable-fetishes-below-more-yo-i-know

There was some part of Karkat that dreaded this, some part inside of him that was screaming at him to yell out his safeword. Maybe it was the blindfold that made his heart pound so much, or maybe it was the feel of the cold tiles against his knees. Maybe it was the ropes that tied his arms behind his back. He knew that he was crouched in front of the urinal of this public bathroom, but he didn't know what the place looked like. He had to imagine the sinks and toilet stalls. The only thing that he didn't have to imagine was the smell of cleaning chemicals that filled the place.

Probably, though, what set his heart beating was that he had no idea who was standing in front of him, looking at his naked body, waiting to use him. It could be two people, or it could be fifteen. The sounds that came from them didn't really give him a clue. He just had to imagine them, and that made him nervous.

He could still feel the writing on his skin; the dried marker still tingled in the cool air. Things like "piss whore," "urinal," and "bulge slut" were written all over his body. He hadn't been blindfolded when they were written, and seeing those things on his skin had made his stomach clench in humiliation at the same time that his bulge had strained harder than it ever had in his life.

"i didnt knoww you wwere into this stuff, kar." Eridan's voice brought Karkat back to the present. "wwoww, you really are a freak." Eridan's footsteps padded across the room toward Karkat.

"2hut up, Eriidan." Sollux's voice came from further away. "Waiit, what the fuck are you doiing?"

There was a rustling sound of cloth, and then something warm and slimy slapped gently against Karkat's face "wwhat? he wwants it. look, right there, it says 'use me.'" The thing slapped Karkat's face again, making a wet smacking sound.

"Thii2 ii2n't what he wants, riight Karkat?"

Karkat grimaced. He was supposed to say that no, of course it wasn't what he wanted. He was supposed to shove Eridan off of him and call him a fuckass. He almost did. But his bulge was flopping around, and it was so engorged that it almost hurt. His head felt like it was full of insects, like it was going to fly away on their wings. He could feel tears gathering behind his eyes because, deep inside, he wanted this. He was straining for it.

He didn't say a word.

"you're just jealous that I get to go fist. don't wworry, there wwill be plenty left ovver for you, as long as you don't mind my sloppy seconds." Eridan's fingers slipped through Karkat's hair, wrapped around it, pulled upward. "noww open up."

Karkat opened his mouth. Eridan slapped his cheek once more with his bulge, and then began feeding the slimy tentacle into Karkat's mouth. Karkat closed his lips around it, began rubbing his tongue against it. It was salty and warm. Eridan's bulge slime slid off in Karkat's mouth, and he swallowed it down.

Eridan held Karkat's head and fucked his mouth hard, if not deeply. His bulge wriggled over Karkat's tongue and the roof of his mouth. He finished quickly, almost too quickly, and his genetic fluid exploded against Karkat's tongue. Karkat swallowed down as much of it as he could, but the rest of it spilled between his lips, splattered on his chest and rolled down his stomach and onto his bulge. Karkat shuddered when the fluid touched his bulge. He was so turned on, so close to coming, and nobody had even touched him.

Eridan slid his bulge out from between Karkat's lips. "god, kar, youre a glubbin mess. i wwouldnt wwant sloppy seconds wwith you lookin like that. ill havve to clean you up for sol."

Karkat felt a drop of wetness land on his shoulder. He looked toward it, even though he was still blindfolded. Suddenly the drops turned into a stream that splashed over his nose. Eridan was pissing on him. The smell crept up his nose in warm, salty tendrils. The stream moved off of his nose and up his face to his forehead, his hair. Karkat could feel the liquid dripping down him, and he shuddered. The warmth spreading over his body was so good.

"What the fuck are you doiing, Eridan?!" Sollux sounded angry.

"wwhat he wwants, obvviously. you cant be a piss wwhore wwithout any piss. see, look at the wway he opens his mouth."

Eridan's stream splashed into Karkat's mouth. The piss sprayed back to his throat, coated his tongue. Karkat swallowed some, and was rewarded with heat that traveled down him and into the pit of his stomach. His bulge needed attention; just one tiny stroke would send him over the edge. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but his hands were still tied behind his back, so all he could do was strain his hips ineffectually. Even so, the piss running down him triggered all of his nerves, it was almost as good as an orgasm. And it lasted until Eridan's stream finally petered down and came to a dribbling stop. Eridan shook the last couple of drops onto him and stepped away.

"okay, youre up sol. im done wwith this thing." Eridan's footsteps trailed away from Karkat.

"Eriidan, you 2tupiid 2hiitfac-" Sollux's voice cut off as the bathroom door opened and shut. Karkat heard him sigh, and then walk toward him. "Karkat." Sollux had crouched down, and was whispering in Karkat's ear. "Look, are you 2eriiou2ly okay wiith thii2?"

Karkat wanted to nod, but he felt to ashamed. What could Sollux be thinking of him, sitting here drenched in piss and genetic fluid? He wished that he could die, right there on the spot.

"I know thii2 ii2 hard, but iif you're uncomfortable wiith thii2 at all, plea2e ju2t 2hake your head a liittle biit. No one el2e wiill see iit."

Karkat kept his head as still as he could. Eridan's pee was beginning to cool, and he shivered. For a moment he was afraid that Sollux would take that as a sign, but Sollux remained silent. Then, finally Karkat heard Sollux standing.

"Okay. Iif that'2 how you feel, open your mouth."

Karkat opened his mouth, and he felt something press against his lower lip. It was soft, but slightly leathery, and it was slightly lubricated. It slid up past his lip and into his mouth. Even from the tip of the tentacle, Karkat could tell that Sollux was thicker than Eridan. As the bulge slid further and further into his mouth, it became clear that he was also longer. The bulge slid over Karkat's tongue and to the entry of his throat. It pressed into him, and Karkat gagged against it. Sollux pulled his bulge back out so that only the tip was in Karkat's mouth.

"2orry about that, Karkat."

Karkat shuddered. Gagging had been unpleasant, but his bulge was already getting hard again. Something about it turned him on. Karkat moaned.

Sollux reached down and slid his hands into the wet hair on either side of Karkat's head. "I gue22 you'd better get u2ed to iit, though. Iit'2 goiing to happen a lot." He shoved his bulge back into Karkat's mouth and up to the entrance of his throat. Karkat yelled against the bulge, but only a tiny meep came out. As the bulge filled his mouth, he could feel tears sliding out of the corner of his eyes and being absorbed by the blindfold.

Sollux slid back out, and then back in. Karkat's tried to relax, to let it happen, but each time Sollux slid his bulge further and further down his throat, he gagged. Spit filled up his mouth, making Sollux's huge member slide even more easily. Karkat took rasping breaths in and out whenever he could, whenever Sollux's thrusts didn't block his windpipe.

Karkat couldn't deal with the sensations. His head was being tugged back and forth by the hair, he could barely breath, he was being choked by a huge bulge, but his hips were thrusting up and down and his bulge was squirming wildly, trying to get some stimulation. He could feel water running from his eyes and slop running out of his nose and he was being fucked and used and he was so turned on that he couldn't even think. Sollux pushed deep into his throat and Karkat gagged hard and something warm and wet exploded into his throat and down into his stomach. Karkat kept gagging around Sollux's bulge and Sollux's fluid kept flowing down into Karkat's stomach until it was so full that it felt like it would explode, and then finally Sollux pulled his bulge free of Karkat's mouth and it felt empty somehow, except that he was still gagging and he curled up into a ball and his stomach clenched and it was so full. It was too full. His stomach clenched and Sollux's genetic fluid traveled back up Karkat's throat and out of his mouth and splattered onto his legs and his bulge.

Karkat heaved a few more times, but nothing came up. He started coughing, and he couldn't stop. He felt a hand patting him on the back, calming him, until the coughing finally got weak enough that he could hold it back. Karkat focused on breathing. He still felt full somehow, and his muscles felt gloriously weak, as if he had just been sparring. The blindfold was damp all around his eyes.

"Ii'm 2o 2orry." Sollux's voice was once again a whisper. He kept patting Karkat on the back. "Ii don't know what came over me."

Karkat shook his head. His voice came out in a quiet rasp. "IT'S WHAT I WANTED."

Sollux gave his back one last rub. Then he squeezed Karkat's shoulder, stood up, and walked away. There was a moment's pause, and Karkat imagined Sollux standing at the door, looking back at him. Then the bathroom door opened, and then it closed, and there was a moment of silence.

"W3LL, TH4T W4S 1NT3NS3." Terezi's voice rang out loud and clearly in the bathroom. Karkat shuddered. For an instant he could feel the markers pressed against his skin, could feel her tongue tasting her handiwork. He could feel her hands tying the rope around his wrists. Then all that disappeared as she spoke again, and he was back in the present, covered in piss and genetic fluids and his own spit. "WHOS N3XT?"


End file.
